LEGEND
by December's Morose
Summary: Years of being condemned to damned solitude has given Dan the chance to shed new light to live a new life...now he is tied to a world where ghosts and gods might end all *Dan and O.C.-Ergo-Proxy cross *
1. Dan's diary

Prologue:

Well...this is my starting off to a new story...now this story is involved with Danyes evil dan except i'm taking it deeper then that...what has he been doing for the ten years we THINK he used to cause ruin and chaos...i'm going almost behind the scenes and telling you what really happened THIS time...This time...he yearns for light, he years for warmth...he yearns

for love...

**Prologue:**

**1-17-2009**

It has been 8 months and 5 years since this new transformation, this body, to which has filled me with nothing;  
nothing but hate, rage………..and nothing.

9months and 5 years since the destruction of Vlad's mansion I suspect he has already  
passed on considering the explosion took out everything within ¾ of a mile range and burned everything in fire…………raging fire.

Since then I have beguiled myself in solitude to which (hopefully) no living being can find me in.  
I have been resting, thinking to myself these thoughts……since Danny was murdered ... the meaning of my existence is…….  
.am I just a phantom with no heart.. or an abomination who's only means of existence……….is of my own punishment, this torture among the shadows………  
…I am alone.

I should be the essence of RAGE, HATE, MUTILATION……..instead of hiding in scum and wallow..but ……  
something holds me back. Almost 6 years ago I promised those I love I would never turn out this way……  
…if only I knew just how HARD it would be to keep that promise, when you loose everything……  
when you had nothing to barely keep yourself from succumbing to the darkness..

Something holds me back………….but what?……………….i have no desire to kill……………no desire for ….anything

How have I turned so different? I look upon this ashen skin that should be pale blue…  
…..this skin that looks like the longing I have for warmth and pulsing of blood through my veins, black ashes.

Yet my eyes are still the bloodred that I remembered lusted for flesh and death of everyone

………….but THOSE eyes……………are long gone…………these eyes are just red…..with confusion….and sorrow

TELL ME WHY I AM LIKE THIS!! Why do I still have feeling! Why do I still care! Why ………  
..why do I still feel hope……….now I think about Danny…………I wish I could have joined him….how lucky he was …  
..now….he is free…..with mom, dad…….sam…….

What is this………. A tear………just this meaningless liquid escaping my eyes……why does it affect me so

The most insignificant piece of nothing but yet……….it is more life than what I'll ever be……….a tear

A year to this day……..when everything disappeared , vanished from my life and left me with this empty void……  
.i wasn't strong enough…….to save them……Clockwork…..why hasn't he helped………he is supposed to be watching me…  
…..helping me……WHY DID HE LET THEM DIE!!

Why……………why………I look out to the city……..from the window to where the warm sun breaks through……

Filled with light…..beautiful light………….what is this feeling ……this ethereal dream ….i feel myself being pulled away from reality……  
.like a dove caressing me in it's beautiful wings and taking me away….. ending this nightmare….suddenly I am pulled from reality into this trance,…  
..i feel weightless….i hear the dawning of a ……..new………a new………..day……….why do I feel so good right now……  
….i look over at the church and I hear the choir of angels blessing angels with love and beauty……..and hope……

………….maybe……..this is my blessing………a second chance ….


	2. Amity Park

2-27-2009

**2-27-2009 **

_Day seventeen_

_Just a little over two weeks since the 'Nina' Autorave became infected with the "Cogito Virus'… a virus to which only infects the mechanical humanoid beings such as Autoraves……this is the third one in a month…..the humanitarian bureau and the Autorave control division are not only being heavily questioned as to why these infections are becoming so frequent, but…..also to…to rid any potential 'flaw' _

_In the internal design…..yeah right._

_As far as I'm concerned "Amity park" is just another corrupted prison….I look out to see the bliss and ignorance on the faces of the citizens and wonder….if they only knew._

_Yet ….I don't even know the whole truth but now I long for it ..since….those selfish bastards decided they would make me a test tube rat for their 'hybrid' experiment._

It worked.-

" _**Miss Jane"**_

I look over at Iz-y….his expressionless 'face' looks over at me….fully unaware of the road infront of him yet he's the perfect chauffer, well, a mechanical chauffer none the less though….he's one of the closet beings, I can say at least who is compared to everyone else especially, who I have thankfully come to know.

"Yes Iz-y?"

"_**you seem rather quiet…anything on your mind you wish to share. You know you can tell me anything, well anything that doesn't involve that gross intercourse that humans-"**_

"Iz-y!…no nothing like that….and I'm just writing another journal entry, that's all."

If I could say one thing about Iz-y….he never keeps me bored. I log off my journal pad being careful to erase the last couple of lines…got a little carried away…and just incase my superiors get a hold of it then I exhale a good amount of air that would almost indicate I DO have something on my mind…well…there is that one thing.

"_**Oh jane….i've been meaning to tell you that the chief has been meaning to talk to you."**_ THIS…definitely perked my interest….for lack of better reaction….it couldn't have been that I've gone against regulations….again.

" About what this time?"

"_**Well your not in any trouble **__laugh…or how he was programmed to laugh…for human response reactions__** Actually I think it's something of good interest….maybe a promotion"**_ he said with a hint of a positive feeling of word.

" Now come on….we both know that's not it.."

"hey don't blame me for trying be a bit optimistic…and besides you really are the best in your field,"

" I'm the ONLY one in my field.." well…..being the only investigator at the head of Citizen Intelligence Bureau …… I'm the only one since this city apparently doesn't believe in reason to investigate crimes when they don't even know of their actual occurrences or as to WHY?……Idiots..

"well might as well just get it over with…have you already headed to the depo.?"

"_**Coordinates were already programmed before I started ignition…..a good reminder no?"**_

" Wait…you programmed them yourself?" he definitely has the capability, but he wouldn't have done so before telling me….i know him

" _**well..umm….actually the chief programmed it when he sent me the e-mail-"**_

"What? " now I was getting anxious to say the least….since when does he ….or anyone decide they have the right to hack into Iz-y before consulting me….it's strictly against regulation to interfere with anyone's personal autorave…wait.

"Iz-y ….did he do anything more than that…did he go deeper?"

"_**well he asked if he could and I specifically told him no…I even used your own voice recording of it….you can be very intimidating you know "**_I couldn't help but chuckle at this, "_**so he just backed off, but…I did get a tingly feeling when I left the building…you don't think I have LICE do you ?" **_I had to roll my eyes at that remark….but I still don't feel quite persuaded he just 'backed' off….the chief does understand me more so than the rest but….that still doesn't mean…

"Iz-y…can you open up last nights investigation report ?"

"_**sure thing beep beep …NIGHT OF 2-26-2009, AUTO RAVE 'NINA' ATTEMPTED MURDER FILE 00129..OPENED TWICE ON 2-27-2009."**_

Opened twice ?..wait…..DAMN ….so he did open it up without my consult and even though Iz-y specifically told him not too….wait till I wring his little-

**beep beep**

"_**HEART PRESSURE RISING…..jane?"**_ I control myself then look over at Iz-y's emotionless face….though..i could tell he was worried….even about nothing he always worries.

"I'm fine " physically, " just how long till we get there?"

"_**oh NOW your anxious to see him?"**_ he said with a bit of quirkiness….i leaned back and crossed my arms…now my emotions connected with my body to show my feeling of agitation……I really hate waiting to wring someone's neck .

" yes…with candy sprinkles and fairy gumdrops on trop…" just trying to ooze out the most distasteful yet sarcastic emotion without adding any sociopathic wills that I am suppressing.

Inside the doors I see two guard Autoraves standing infront of chief's office, I walk closer expecting for them to let me in, some reason I feel a heightened tension as though I'm being watched ( well I always am) but more closely….more…suspiciously…I just want to have a little chat where me and chief exchange drabbles, and I go do what ever the hell else can get me through the day……maybe I'll go get a coffee. I approach the office and of course the Autoraves stop me.

"_**Chief Coleman isn't here" **_ gee…call me in for an appointment, hack into my Autorave, and your not even here….genius..

"_**He's waiting for you in the interrogation room."**_

The interrogation room? He almost never brings me there… saying" Nah it'll be done before you could spit on my door ," then look at me saying ' do and you clean it '…..though I did once…hehe….happy Halloween. But…BACK to subject.

"fine…" I turn my back to not even take five steps and those Autoraves follow me.

"What?" I turn with a glare of pure annoyance knowing that it wont affect them like humans…still….why should I pretend

:_**"Chief specifically asked us to bring you with us-?"**_

" You? Bring me?…right…I know my own way around, if you want to follow then too damn bad." I head off upstairs hoping they'd heed my order…..and of course they don't…..

" Jane you made it " said Chief with a sad attempt of trying to sound cheerful…maybe he was….but he still sounded awfully bad at trying to sound it.

" Like I had a choice….so…what...you decided your new style is having me followed by dead-weight body guards…I'm flattered really, but it's not cute."

His expression hardened and he sighed….when he spoke this time he didn't look at me.

" I'm not trying to…..in fact Jane there are some things that I'm a little concerned about."

Off in the corner, a man who was sitting down in a chair turned and stood up….his arms crossed and the expression on his face….too pompous for his own good….why'd he have to be here?

"Why're you here?" now I really want answers.

" Why Jane don't you like seeing old friends?" he said with his arms out acting out as a friendly gesture…..of course…he was just acting.

" Friends. Yes. You…no.." I just said plain and flat.

" Jane…he's come to….to clear up a few things.."

" Like what/"

"Well…with you seeing ghosts.." Dear God not with this again.

" What do you mean.."

" He means you're being an absolute loon-"

" Mind your own damn business."

"_**HEART PRESSURE RISING.**_"

" SHUT IT!" ….sigh..well…why the hell should I calm down….one reason…damn superiors….always watching.

" Jane…..do you feel…stressed?"

" From being unjustly interrogated and having my mental health questioned…what gave you that idea." I hope he can obviously tell that I was not in the least pleased if not…who the hell appointed him chief.

" Jane..i'm not saying that you're not health-"

" I'm fine"

"Mental health is in question but….i don't know…some of your recent accusations have been a bit radical. "

"Radical? Radical is putting security cameras in my apartment, limiting my freedom of duty, and need I mention HACKING INTO IZ-Y!" needless to say they better get to the bottom of this or I'm just going to kill something.

" Look we're just doing that for the safety of citizens...and for you Jane which is why we need you take a break-"

"A break?"

"don't worry…you'll still get your regular salary…just think of it as a vacation"….I couldn't believe it…..i always thought Coleman would believe ME….ME…of all people…well….this time off will give me time to find some right evidence….

I sigh in defeat

"…whatever you say chief.." his expression softened in relaxation….he bought it.

"Chief….would you mind leaving me alone to speak a couple words to Jane please."…dammit….i look over at him with plea emitting all of my face…his face emits regret….i know he couldn't deny what the Chief says.

" Sure."…He looks at me with the eyes of 'don't do anything I know you'd do."

The only thing I could do….is wait and listen to what this fool has to say to me…..

…….Chief leaves the room as I'm left with this solitude…being in this empty cold room….full of nothing …..nothing but lies…..and of course to keep myself sane… I will just pretend HE has nothing of importance to say……so why isn't he saying anything….being in a dark room with this pompous ass on top of being questioned of my sanity…..he better have a damn good reason for keeping my time.

"What?"…was he just staring at me all this time? …I'll just wait a couple more seconds.

"………" nothing….forget it…this fool is just wasting my time. Before I could even turn my head hoping on an optimistic note he'd let me go….

" Still the same as always." And he couldn't have just let me go…ugh…..i just cross my arms in annoyance…wanting to get as far away from him…the farther the better.

" It's funny…..you have such distaste and poor judgment of me even though I'm your boss."

" ……" this fool …..where the hell is he getting at..

" Hmm…still you want nothing to do with me? Here I have all these connections all the control in –"

" You don't control anything." He's only a puppet…..if there was anyone I loathed more than him….they would be the 'puppetmasters' you could say.

" That's right…that is all too right…especially when your grandfather-"

"Don't bring him into this!" Clearly he reacted to the venom in my voice…backing off….but…unfortunately…that only fed his fire.

"hmmm….your own flesh and blood…too bad….he didn't think the same of you." That blows my last fuse…without another word I rush toward the door….clenching my fists over and over….that fool knows exactly how to toy with me…..guess I do need better control of my emotions, however…whenever he brings grandfather up….i just want to kill him..

" Funny…how he favored me….and only saw you as an experiment." Damn him…I stop in my tracks…suddenly the essence of fury starts to cloud my mind…I wish I wasn't so soft…I need to get out of here…

I don't look back as I just walk away……just walk away and before the door closed…I heard him mutter under his breath….but he intended for me to hear it.

"Remember…I know what you are."

"Iz-y!" he looks back at me from waiting outside and tries to act joyful.

"_**Oh Jane how did everything go-?"**_

"Can you take me home….please." I try not to take out my anger in Iz-y…he's far too good for that…he doesn't deserve it."

"_**o-kay…..you sure you don't want to talk about it?"**_

I turn over to him…just looking at him….just a mechanic…yet...he still manages to see right through me….oh how I wish I could talk to him…how I wish I could talk to anyone…before I could have talked to Iz-y…but…after finding out what people would do…..i don't risk any chances…so I fake a smile….breaking down on the inside….wow…I do need help…too bad for everyone else.

**2-27-2009**

Almost three months have passed since I've attained this new ….epiphany of how to start my life….i look out at Amity Park….and …it's all so different. The people are more like drones..sad…pathetic drones. I haven't even seen ONE ghost (in Amity Park no less)

….something feels very wrong….why do I still feel condemned to hiding…normally I would have sought to bring ruin and Armageddon upon this forsaken land….but that's not me, that was HIM. I look into the night sky…at least the moon's still the same, but as I look past the distance…I see a dark…wavy figure…then…gone.

Hmm…another ghost….well now I guess this is the first page in my new beginning

Knowing I'm maybe not alone……


	3. moonlit meeting

"Ahh…

"Ahh….." All day I have been waiting for this…. To feel the cool night breeze caress my being as though I'm dreaming and night  
enshrouding me in it's dark blanket so I can enjoy my only time of bliss...it's seems as my only catharsis as to break away from  
the normal entrapment of citizen behavior, investigator of intelligence bureau,……experiment…I just need to break away from all  
that and just let the night caress me away in it's darkening embrace…..and just let me be free. I look over at the buildings, the  
skyscrapers, knowing the people to be asleep inside of them, safe, not a single thought past themselves. Sometimes when I'm  
out like this I wish for them to know the truth about everything….the past…the future…what they think they live in now. Val told  
me Amity used to be just another urban city plight, schools, children, civilization, and ghosts. The ghosts….those stories intrigued  
me the most. Six years ago Amity used to thrive with ghost infestation, whenever she talked about them, she always made them  
out to be vile vermin….then…who am I to judge, I wasn't here. I don't really know anything…all the more reason for my quest for  
the truth to begin. I KNOW ghosts exist and continue to exist…only because I'm intertwined with their existence: thanks to grandfather.  
Damn that Raul….now that I think of it…..if anyone has been given less love and affection…it's him. Grandfather pretends to give him all  
the luxuries of Chief of Citizen welfare and health bureau ( almost like a govnership) but he just toys with him like a puppet….a useless  
puppet on strings, but me….I'm free.

What did grandfather see in me….what did he see that made him decide for me to be his 'perfect' specimen……..

"What?…Why are you doing this…grandfather?" I stare at utter blankness of emotion of banal feeling of all these men in white coats  
everything's blinding white. My vision blurs as I try to stumble through the people suffocating me…trying to corner me…

"_Grandfather?" Again he doesn't answer me…..he only comes closer I become deathly frightened as to why these people are doing this to me,  
to put me in this kind of pain, I thought he loved me, I am severely confused and distraught, feelings of panic and fear overcome my being as  
he comes closer…bringing what will end my resistance an anesthesia mask on his hand….my breathing gets more heavy as I plead with him, anyone,  
to stop…please stop._

"_Shhh" he says softly as he gently holds my face and puts the mask on, oh God how I am terrified…what's going to happen to me….why Grandfather…why_

"_shhh…it'll be over soon honey...good girl.."….i see him starting to fade from my sight as everything goes dark, I start to feel weightless, and strangely  
…caught in dreamlike state….i want to sleep…oh how that would feel so….good_

" _Good Girl…."_

I grip my hold back on reality as a cold wisp of air escapes my mouth, the breath leaving my soul….a cold sense of warning emitting all of me,  
the wisp of air leaves a trail following a figure not too far off in the distance, the figure is unclearly noticeable, but noticeable non the less as  
it darts down into the abandoned theater. I look over from where it was first hovering to where it's trail lead to and ended. How peculiar,  
what was that thing. I see the moon light giving it's precious light over the city and the theater, the wind picks up as my long white hair dances in the wind.  
I decide to follow the mysterious thing. I fly to the front of the building to where to thing escaped. I hover from the ground. Just looking around before I go in…  
..I see a glow from the inside…a wisp of superstition comes into mind as what I might be getting myself into…..i look at the empty dark streets all around me…  
.if there is anything dangerous….it's me…

I decide to phase through the locked doors as the only light I see is the light emitting from my hand to which I use a little "ecto" beam for light ,  
and the subtle glow from my eyes scan the inside, it's empty. Great. At least I have nothing better to do otherwise forget it, I turn to my right  
and a glow emitting from the wall, I look more and see it being a staircase leading downstairs…."_probably the maintenance room down there."_  
Then I hear a little laugh coming from what one would assume to be a small child, I go down the stair case at once leaving nothing but darkness behind.

--

Hmm…….lately I've been thinking to myself of how to start this new life. I test out my other abilities and I find out I can change my appearance  
to be anything I desire it to be. My personal one, which I think shall be my appearance to which this strange new pitiful city shall recognize me  
as such pray I'm not too well known, the last thing I need is any bumbling fools looking to irritate me….I look at myself in the a piece of a broken  
mirror and examine my features…I look just like ….well…me.

I began to smile, a little sense of warmth fluttered with my glee as to begin a new life. Then…what if someone recognizes me…..I think of Valerie  
she could easily as well still remain within Amity Park …I decide to alter my former appearance.

Well…first changing my eye color…..well…maybe I'll give myself heterochromia…..no…too unique_…_..maybe golden eyes…I switch my eyes to  
something like a cat's glaring yellow, yet…a hint of kindness in them…after all I'm no monster.

I blink hard and in a flash's instant, my eyes appear to become this warm, honey golden topaz; well that's one thing to please myself, of course  
I think of attractive appearances that have subtle resemblances of "myself" (after all I am a sad victim of Vanity…hmm…burning in brimstone never  
really seemed so idle till now….guess I have no reason to care after all I'm dead in a sense).

Of course my features still have somewhat of the same basics, adding a little maturity. If I was still living I would be just only twenty after all,  
so for a mature look, my hair becomes a dark brown, yet blond high-lighted tipped at the ends and long straight hair to my waist (in which I tie it to where it's still comfortable, yet unrecognizable. )

I look at myself in the mirror……not too bad. I glance upon myself thinking of how this might actually turn out for the best.  
In the quiet nothing I unexpectedly hear footsteps and a light descending from upstairs. First I try to keep quiet, yet of  
course with my still remaining humanity I trip over some empty paint cans left from the previous owners and make a huge scene.

'_Damn'_ and without any warning this woman with…..white hair? A woman with white hair comes from the stairs with a lighted ecto light.  
The green beam and the subtle amethyst glow from her eyes create a light to which I cannot look away from…..i just stare at her in utter disbelief: I probably look like a fool.

" Who are you?" Her eyes cross in confusion, as she gets closer to me, examining me. Her glare softens a bit as she takes a deep sigh.  
"Please…I could help you if you just tell me who you are."

"Well," I might as well say something, " I…um….got lost." Of course being interrogated by an obvious mutant "vigilante"  
(that's what I'm guessing) I'm not exactly used to social conversation to say the least.

" What's your name?" Name?…Shit!….damn Vanity ….now I have to come up with a whole new identity PROFILE….ugh….

"Demetri," the first thing that comes to mind , " Deville."

" Hmmm"…she's thinking it over…..hello new name.

" Occupation?" Damn this woman wont let up….what exactly is your business with me anyway.

" Why do you want to know?" I ask in the same impression she was upon discovering my existence.  
Her eyes become tensed and sharp as her face becomes barely centimeters away from mine.

" Why? Under citizen safety and welfare regulation and my position in bureaucratic justice," She holds a badge in front of my  
face to where my eyes start to tense and blur, " I have every RIGHT to ask you any question I want with you being within these  
city walls now I ask you for the last time…who exactly ARE YOU!" I have to take a second to take all this in…of all the luck in this  
forsaken world I have to end up with this mad officer or whatever she may be….I'll just tell her the truth.

" You want to know….to you I am NOBODY! All of my records of being 'alive' have been destroyed. I have NOTHING!  
I am back in Amity Park to maybe start over since I was BORN here. By law you may have the right to do what you  
will with me, but then you'll just remain the same…just like the ignorant puppets you work for!" Apparently I struck a sour chord.  
I definitely took down her pride, but of course there would still be the damage to be done….she turns away from my face.

" I need to take you with me then…" I knew it. " If your story remains to be true then I'm sure I'll have no trouble finding you a career placement.  
" I let my guard down a little knowing that at least she can understand my situation…most of it.

"……Alright…well may I at least have the right to ask one thing?"

She looks at me with a soft banal glance.

" What?"

" Your name…I'm going to have to address you in some way sooner or later."

She managed to crack a sliver of a smile….well…apparently my social skills aren't completely dead.

" My name is Jane, Jane Mayer." Well nice for introductories, but now my mind ponders on this other trivial thwart.

" How pray tell would we be able to manage to get out of here?" I ask knowing all the supposed exits are all blocked off…  
..wait…now how did she manage to find herself here?

" Like this." Without any polite warning she grabs my hand and pulls us through the wall and makes both our being intangible:  
it's not the whole concept after all I know my way around powers of the supernatural as I see floors vanishing, blurring in front of  
my eyes on thing after another. Intangibility, hmm….i wonder if she's a ghost-hybrid; she obviously maintains human emotions and traits  
(otherwise I would have had to had her blown into oblivion, can't have any nuisances screwing up my new life after all).

My next sight is looking out to see the city of Amity Park; a city cradled in a world of night to where there is complete solitude, complete freedom:  
God how I've longed to feel again. I take in a couple moments of fresh air, even though I don't breathe, it feels amazing, the cool air intoxicating  
my lungs and breathing out to my lips. Now as I think about it, I wonder how many living beings actually fathom the beauty, mystery,  
and adrenaline of life…..now appreciating it after almost loosing everything.

" Demetri," I hear her voice break me from my trance, yet, the sound oddly enough still keeps me in my state of peace.

" Yes." I look over to where she stands; the moonlight couldn't have found a more perfect being to rest its light upon.  
Her hair looks like the soft feathers only found on angels as it little locks dance in the wind, her skin radiant with fairness  
of soft fresh snow that yet looks as soft as silk, her lips red as new bloomed rose with the glisten of my imagination of the perfect Lust.  
Her eyes…her eyes glow with such ethereal beauty, such magnificence, I almost become entranced watching the amethyst sparkle  
and I look deeper to find the soul which inhabits this being; I wonder if God hasn't already ended my pain and sent this angel for my wretched soul.

" Are you alright, you look as though this is your first time being in the outside world." She tinted her eyes in a playful glance  
with her violet twinkling in the moonlight. I breathe out preparing for the right words to say.

" Have you ever had that one moment of feeling to where something pulls you in, entrances you to where you feel all the  
beauty and life around you and you can't pull yourself out, and that you have no will to? Hmm I might be a tad eccentric,  
but who do you know who can really fathom the life to which has been given us. Sorry if I'm making out to be Plato or anything like-"

" No ha…it's fine and yes I do know what you're feeling and it does feel, very ….very emotional. I'm just surprised that a strange  
man whom I find very odd in a cute sense who shares that feeling of thought." As she was saying this she was waving her body  
toward me in a playful manner as I feel obligated to play along as well, I've forgotten how amusing humans can be."

" Wait….you find me ODD in a CUTE sense?….Call me a Douffy Dan, but I think one would imply you might be flirting with me."  
Ha! Now I have to hear what little quirk she's going to say now.

"Alright be that way…..Douffy Dan." We both laugh at that remark, this woman is very, very odd. These thoughts, these emotions,  
some how she has the talent to make me do…..all these things, feel thoughts that are so trivial and meaningless, but ….  
HE would think that wouldn't he: but he is dead and I am learning to be happy again.

" So before we go home, would there be anything you need save for-" She points to my torn wardrobe…..with my torn overcoat  
and exposed torso I'm guessing that's not the best way to first introduce yourself , but then again, normal introductories are for  
the morsels whom don't linger their lives in the criterion of life and death. Well….some have to , to say the least.

" Well, I don't think anything would be open this- wait. We? Home? " Now I am becoming just a little bit uneasy as to what this  
demented woman has in mind. I'm almost a bit afraid as to what were to be ( not really afraid per say more on the borderline of  
disturbed, I just met this stranger and she's thinking of taking me to her house? )

She stops as seriousness shrouds her face and tone of speech, obviously it might have something to do with a certain 'regulation'  
as her body language suggested it was something she rather not bring into conversation.

" Since you aren't legally registered as a citizen, it's my duty to keep you in custody otherwise until otherwise…"  
Great, now I'm going to prison or something. She must have seen the look on my face for she showed bitter regret.

" That's why you have to stay with me, at my apartment till we get you registered….that okay."…well it's hell of a lot better than  
being caged like some animal, but….staying in the same corridors as a woman doesn't ease my nerves to say the least…how am I going to say this to her.

" ……umm..I'm really sorry, but I can't …just with me being a ….man and all-"

" Yes, but if your not in MY custody, then some other crackpot will put you behind bars no questions asked, so which is it,  
my apartment or behind bars." Easy enough, I doubt any officer would be able to track me down, let alone live to do anything about it. It would be all to easy.

" Thanks, but I think I'll take my chances." I started to go the other direction, but before taking another step, her hands  
clawed into my arm as I ceased movement, if I wasn't so polite or surprised by her strength, I'd be long gone by now….  
but apparently life's not going to be easy, I should have known.

" If you run for it then I would have to hunt you down and bring you in. I'm sorry ,but that's the way it is now  
I ask you again. My apartment or jail. " Damn…this woman knows how to squeeze all hope out of a poor soul doesn't she.  
Looking at the sorry look in those eyes i know it's not what she wants to do, however she would fight and disagree  
i cant begin this life knowing i ruined someone elses, I give in.

"Ugh….you drive a hard bargain don't you?" My only reply was a playful smirk.

--

Authors note: okay this is a first person narrative and yes it does switch between jane and Dan (Demetri) i like to challenge the reader to open up different perspectives from other MIND'S EYES.

And please if you feel there is any error or any questions just comment and i will get back to you ASAP! Also if you have any constructive criticism i would be very gracious

this is a bit of an Ergo Proxy cross over so check it out on either wiki or youtube :D

and remember i WANT YOUR OPINION ANYTHING AT ALL TELL ME!!

DM

I OWN NOTHING!


End file.
